


New Goals

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [38]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bingo, Community: getyourwordsout, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Time Travel, playing with devil fruits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: After everything, Law is at loose ends. So he finds something to focus on. And it means that he might end up fixing something he long thought was a mistake.





	New Goals

**Author's Note:**

> For my trope bingo card, and my Yahtzee prompts for getyourwordsout. Look at me doing this writing thing. Still working on my prompt fic, still hunting for a proof reading for it if anyone is interested.

It took years to get his new goal. Even longer than it had taken to get his revenge on Doflamingo. Law had to figure out what he was going to do, and to plan on how to reach that goal. It was a good thing he was an excellent long term planner.

Years. Strawhat-ya had reached his goal, becoming the new nightmare of the Marines with his strange pull that brought in dozens of crews into his Alliance. Not that Law thought the new Pirate King had ever figured it out. Probably just thought they were all a big group of drinking buddies who liked to get into fights as well. If Law hadn’t gotten sucked in as well, he would have tried to kill Strawhat-ya for being so stubbornly blind. 

But while getting his revenge had been delicious, and it had felt -good-, Law had still felt a bit adrift. He watched as people around him managed to discover their dreams, and watched as most of them obtained those goals. 

Law didn’t know what to do with his life. Not for the longest time. His only goal had been to beat the man who had murdered Cora-san. Oh, Law would have preferred to have murdered Doflamingo as well. Had hungered for it. Then they had beat him, left him to the mercies of the Marines. That was better, though. It meant that the bastard had to live with his failure. 

While Law teased Strawhat-ya that Law was going to go for the Pirate King title, he had no plans on actually doing to. It just entertained him to watch Strawhat-ya flail and insist he was going to the next Pirate King. So that meant that it took a while for Law to figure out what he was going to do next. Other than stay free of any control. Was still a pirate, after all.

So he started to study Devil Fruits. 

It was a fascinating subject, and Law had found a lot of interesting papers on them. Especially recently, there was a great deal of information put out about how Devil Fruits worked. How they changed people. 

Law looked into older books as well. Which was where he found information about the Ope Ope no Mi. There was the information about making someone immortal, which he still found interesting. It didn’t quite fit in with most of the other powers of his fruit, but Ope Ope had always been a weird one. There was a reason it was considered one of the strongest powers on the sea. 

There was accepted powers of the Ope Ope, part of why it was best used by a doctor. But it was also full of wild card powers. Making someone immortal was one. There were hints of other powers. The most interesting was hints that if one found the right way of using the fruit, they could change where a person was in time itself. It would kill the holder of the fruit, but it was a bare thread of an idea. Because while he couldn’t physically go back, mentally….

The hint that he could go -back-, that was what finally caught Law’s attention. 

Which was where he focused his attention. Hunt for more books on Devil Fruits, more stories of what the Ope Ope itself could do. There were so many stories, and Law had to pick through each of them. Had to tease out each detail that might be useful. 

The hunt took years. Years where the status quo continued, and there was the endless cycle of Marines and pirates clashing. Law found he didn’t care as much anymore. He joined up when the fights were interesting, but otherwise he ignored both sides. He had a new goal, and all his attention was focused on it. 

Finally, he thought he had it. 

Just as well, because the world was getting boring. Law had enjoyed being a pirate, but it was as if nothing ever really change. This was a chance to change things. For better or worse, he didn’t know. 

He almost talked to his crew about it. But, even as much as he wanted to believe it, Law wasn’t sure if this was going to work. If it did, they would never notice because everything would change. And if it didn’t work, it wouldn’t make any difference for them anyway. 

Better to just try it and see how it went. 

With a deep breathe, Law closed his eyes and focused on his power. Time to see if he had worked this out.

///

Rosinante smiled as he watched Law choked and spluttered. Though the smile faded when Law made a sound that was...off. He fought back his own dizziness to reach over and catch the boy, who had gone pale and started to fall forward. That wasn’t right!

He turned the boy onto his side, laying him on the snow, checking his breathing and pulse. For a moment, Rosi couldn’t find either, and he felt his stomach dropped. No, nonono, Law had eaten the fruit, they were so -close- to getting him a cure. 

Then there was another cough, and Law sucked in a lungful of air. He turned his head, looking up at Rosi, and then the boy smiled. “Cora-san,” he murmured. “I did it.”

Rosi swayed a bit, relief and blood loss fighting with the adrenaline spike from thinking Law had died. “Shit, thought you -died-. Don’t do that to me.”

That’s when he lost his balance and he managed to twist so that he didn’t land on Law. No need to squish the kid, and he started to laugh. They had won. Doffy couldn’t take the fruit now, and Law could use it to cure himself. 

There was a soft hand, cool against his cheek. Then there was a murmur of “room.”

That was not what he expected, and Rosi shifted so he could look at Law. The kid was pale, even under the blotching of Amber Lead, his eyes closed as he seemed to focus. Around them was a pale blue dome. Before Rosi could say anything, he felt a flare of pain, along those spots where he had been bleeding before. Where he had been shot getting the fruit for Law. But the pain was only a brief flare, and then it started to fade. 

Law opened his eyes, smiled at Rosi, and then dropped. 

Scrambling, Rosi scooped the kid up, panic spiking up again. This time, however, Law was warm and breathing in his arms. Still a little dizzy from blood loss, Rosi just powered through it. He stood, wobbled a moment, and then shifted his coat to wrap it around both himself and Law. No need for the kid to get cold. 

He was going to talk to Law later. Some people learn how to use fruits quickly. He had seen people pick them up in minutes. Not ones that were complicated. Usually it was ones that changed their own physical powers. The Ope Ope no Mi was supposed to be a more complicated one. Law should not have been able to figure it out so fast. 

That was for later, though. Right now, he needed to get Law out of here. Had a report to send to Sengoku, but Rosi wasn’t sure if he would be able to go back to the Marines after this. Not after stealing this particular fruit. The Marines would be furious about this. Rosi would be lucky to escape without some serious punishment. If not jailed. 

None of that was important right now. He was going to get Law somewhere far away from this island set, so Doffy couldn’t find them. His brother was only one island over, and no need to chance fate. 

“You’re going to live, Law,” Rosi murmured, hugging the boy against his chest. “We are going to travel all around the world and you are going to see all so many amazing things.”

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy playing with ideas for devil fruits, how they might apply and work. And the idea of the Ope Ope manipulating -when- a thing might be instead of where is a fun one. It's fun to me.


End file.
